


Puppy Dog

by orphan_account



Series: Dork Squad Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Crying Kink, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Humiliation kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Scriddler, Sex, Sex Toys, Soft sex, Southern accents, Spanking, Sub Jonathan Crane, Teasing, also don't worry i will continue OTTOE just not rn, because yes that is a kink for some reason and eddie has it, but like in a good way, for once lmao, god I'm using actual tags for this, i guess, its not like weird i promise its very understandable, my kink as well, puppy kink, so uh hi guys I'm back, this isn't really a first time sorta thing they're just being soft, with a new ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lot of people think Jonathan would be a dom during sex, if he ever even had it. Edward, personally, was never sure why. Sure, he was tall, and sometimes aggressive, but really he was easy to dominate- all it took was some praise and obvious control, after all.





	1. Soft and Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi have I ever mentioned how gay I am? Because I am. I'm very gay. Anyway here

“Jonathan.” Edward started, sprawled on the bed and watching his partner do… something at his desk. The man glanced up at the tone in his voice. “What are you doing over there?” Edward sat up. Jonathan glanced down at the desk and then back up at him, attempting to see what his point was. He raised an eyebrow, saying simply, “Craw gets bored.” Edward stared at the contraption on the desk for a moment, trying to see how the metal pile had anything to do with crows, before shaking his head. “Well, can you come here for a moment?” He gestured towards himself. Jon blinked at him, tilting his head a bit. “And why would I do that?” Edward sighed. “Jesus Christ you can never take a hint. I wanna fuck, now come over here.” Jon, for his part, didn’t blush as much as expected from that blatant reply, though he did give a small “oh.” He looked at the machine on his desk, then at his partner, awaiting him on the bed, and stood up. 

__He went to kneel at the foot of the bed, but Edward pulled him up and onto his lap. “I was thinking we’d have some real fun this time, if you’re alright with that, Jon,” He said casually, petting the man’s hair. Jon nodded wordlessly, biting his lip as Ed tugged on the orange strands. “Alright. Strip for me, then, puppy.” Jon flushed at the nickname, but complied. After all, he was being rather nice. Jon got to his pants when Edward cleared his throat impatiently, and wiggled out of them in a hurry. He sat on his knees in front of Edward on the bed, rewarded with a rather pleased hum. “Good puppy!” Edward praised, petting his hair again. “Now, stay there a moment, I’ll be right back,” He slid off the bed to retrieve a condom and lube from a drawer._ _

__Jon shifted on the bed, attempting to get more comfortable, before Ed slid right back in front of him. “Alright, get on all fours, puppy, on my lap.” Jon hurriedly did as he was told, laying across Edward’s lap leisurely. He hummed quietly as Ed slid his boxers off, caressing his ass gently. “Good boy.” Jon laid his head on his arms as he heard the pop of the cap being pulled off the lube bottle, spreading his legs a bit for Edward. “Such a good puppy you are, Jon.” Ed praised him again as he pressed a slick finger against Jon’s entrance. Jon bit his lip and spread his legs more, lifting his backside up for easier access. Edward slid his free hand down Jon’s back, pressing gently against his shoulders as a reminder before resting on the small of his spine. Stretching Jonathan out didn’t take long, and by the time he was ready Jon was giving little whines at every movement._ _

__“Ready, puppy?” Edward purred to him, and Jon nodded. Ed pulled off the man’s glasses and set them aside, then moved him to the top of the bed. “Use a pillow if you want, Jon. It’ll make you more comfortable.” Jon pushed a pillow under his hips, brushing against his now-straining hard on. He pulled another under his head and bit it, wiggling his ass a bit. Ed laughed quietly at him, patting his thigh as he slicked himself up. “I keep forgetting how many freckles you have, puppy,” He hums conversationally as he pulls Jonathan’s hips up and slides in. Jonathan whines loudly at the intrusion, and thrashes shortly before stilling again. “Good boy, just relax.” Ed whispers. Jon bites harder on the pillow as Ed’s fully seated, pushing against his prostate. “Ed,” He breathes, and Edward kisses his shoulder as he pushes against the spot. Jon’s whimper was short, quickly turning to a muffled moan as Ed’s thrusts became rougher. “Is this okay, puppy?” Ed asks breathily, and Jon nods enthusiastically. Edward smiles against his neck and speeds up, short slaps sounding off as he bucks. Jon moans again, drooling on the pillow and his eyes clouding with pleasure. He bites the pillow once more, tearing the fabric with his teeth, whining again as Ed slides his hand under him and pulls up his hips, touching his cock. Jon moans loudly, and a few solid pulls and thrusts to his sweet spot and he’s done, pushing his face into the pillow to muffle his scream, coming all over Edward’s hand._ _

__Ed thrusts a few times before he comes into the condom, groaning into the taller man’s shoulder. He bites down, just because he could, making a mark on Jon’s shoulder and pulling out. Jon makes a fussy noise at the friction, but a kiss to his spine calms him enough. He rolls over onto his back as Ed disposes of the condom and pulls his boxers back on, reaching for the man lazily. Ed climbs back into bed, laughing openly as Jon yanks him to his side and curls up, much like an actual dog would. “I can’t believe you didn’t realize, Jonathan.” The man opened his eyes and stared lazily at him. “Jon, I was laying on the bed in nothing but my boxers, what else would I have wanted you to come over to the bed for?” Ed smiled at him, and Jon just huffed and closed his eyes again. Edward shook his head. “I’ll help you with your, uh, crow machine later, okay puppy?” He kissed Jon’s forehead, and they both smiled softly.__


	2. Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan tries to be rebellious. It, uh, doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new and improved fic, now with a new chapter full of kinky humiliation and edging. have fun

“Open wide, puppy,” Edward hummed, pushing his fingers into Jonathan’s hair as the man nuzzled his cock. “Enjoy your treat, go on.” Edward tugged the leash as incentive. Jon licked at his member a few times before taking the head into his mouth and sucking, pushing his tongue to the bottom and sliding it up to the slit, then back down. Edward groaned appreciatively, leaning back on one hand and pressing gently on Jon’s head with the other. “Good boy, good puppy,” Ed praised, coaxing him further. Jon whined and wiggled, going down further. His own hard on was trapped in a pair of neon orange panties- not his idea- and it was getting uncomfortable, not to mention the large buzzing toy in his ass. “What, puppy? What’s wrong?” Ed pulled him off with his collar. “Tell master why you’re whining.” Master was a new one. Jon shifted back to accommodate the pull, whining loudly and wriggling his ass. Edward grinned down at him. “That needy, huh?” Jonathan flushed more, but nodded. “Do you think you deserve it, puppy?” Edward leaned down so he was face to face with the man, who stared back at him, Whimpering more. He nodded again, leaning forward and nuzzling the man’s cock. Edward’s grin turned malicious. “Well, I don’t think so.” Jonathan huffed and took matters into his own hands, hopping up onto Ed’s lap and grinding on him. “I need your cock, you sassy asshole,” he snapped. Ed sucked in a breath before growling. “I’m sorry, maybe I need to remind you who’s in control here, Jonathan,” he said lowly, gripping the leash on Jon’s collar tight.

Jon gulped when his name was heard- Ed only called him “puppy” or “Jon” during sex unless he was pissed. “Get on all fours, now.” Ed commanded cooly. Jon scrambled off of him and to the middle of the bed, spreading his legs. Ed tugged the panties midway down his thighs and pulled the toy out roughly, clicking it off and tossing it somewhere behind him. “I’m not going to be gentle this time, puppy. This is your chance to back out,” Ed warned, gripping him tight. Jonathan shook his head, he needed this. “Fuck you, _Master, _” He drawled, purposefully thickening his accent. The growl he got was worth any pain he might experience- god, it was too much. “Oh, so that’s how we’re gonna do this,” Edward hissed, and slammed Jon’s head down onto the bed. “You’re gonna be a sassy little shit, huh?” He pulled Jon’s hips up to a better position. “If you’re gonna act like a little bitch, then you’re gonna get _fucked _like one.” And with that, he thrust himself into Jon, all the way.____

 

 

__Jonathan stiffened and yelped, forcing himself to relax. Edward didn’t let up, immediately setting a punishing pace. Jonathan screamed into the pillow as Edward fucked him ruthlessly, growling into his neck. “Yeah, bitch, scream for me, scream my name,” He grits out. Jonathan’s whine rose an octave as he moaned, “Edwaaaaard!!” Drooling all over the bed, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and a pained grin on his face, he moaned again as Edward slapped his ass hard. “Regret it yet, puppy? Do you regret being such a little shit?” Edward hummed. Jonathan bit his lip, arching his back. “N-No way, if your brains were TNT there wouldn’t be enough to tip over a-ah, a bottle cap,” Edward had literally no idea what that meant, but assumed it was probably supposed to be an insult. “Alright, puppy, that’s it.” Edward pulled off of him, grinning at Jon’s desperate whine, and leaned over to the nightstand. He pulls out a shiny ring out of the bottom drawer, and Jon swallows hard._ _

__This wasn’t going the way he intended._ _

__“Roll over, Jonny,” Edward says, sickly-sweet honey dripping from the words. Jon rolls onto his back and spreads his legs a bit for better access, covering his mouth with his hands as he whines. Once the cockring was on, Jon was flipped over again, his face pushed roughly into the pillows. “I’m gonna cream you until you’re begging to come, okay puppy?” Edward’s voice was still as sweet as ever, even when he roughly pushed back in. Jonathan whined loudly, wriggling and gripping the sheets tight. God, it felt so good, he was so close, but he couldn’t release with that damned ring around his cock… he gasped when Edward slammed against his prostate, his head snapping up and tongue lolling out of his mouth. “E-E-Eddie,” He whimpered, turning to look at him. “No. Put your head down,” Edward pushed his face back into the cushions. “And either shut up or address me as Master, slut.” He growled the last few words, and Jonathan spasmed desperately. Edward slapped his ass a few more times, pulling more and more desperate screams from the man under him. Jonathan was panting into the pillow, whimpering and moaning uncontrollably at the repeated pleasurable assault. “Hnn, fuck,” Edward breathed quietly, edging ever closer. “I’d bet you love it when I cream you, huh? You just love the feeling of me, don’t you, you dirty little whore,” He groaned lowly. Jonathan’s breath hitched and he whined again, wriggling desperately. It felt so fucking good, he needed to come so badly- He shoved his face into the pillow and keened loudly as Ed came inside him, not even stopping his pace. Jon was given no relief, as Edward hummed in his ear and reached down under Jon, fucking into him all the while. Oh, he wasn’t going to stoop that low, was he?_ _

__Fuck. Yes, yes he was._ _

__Edward slid his hand slowly, teasingly, down Jon’s chest and to his stomach, kneading it gently for a moment before dipping lower. He ghosted a finger over the junctures of Jon’s hips and legs, and he shuddered violently. Jon gave another desperate whine, rewarded with another slap to his behind. “Such a loud little bitch you are,” Ed hummed, and slid his hand back down. He ran a teasing finger over Jon’s cock, and Jonathan gave up the act. “Oh god, PLEASE! _Pleasepleaseplease _Mast’r let me cum, ah need it so bad, please ah’m sorry ah’ll do _anyth’n _jus’ please, oh fuck-” His voice had risen in pitch and his accent was incredibly thick, almost too hard for Edward to understand him. He was squirming and wriggling and panting and it was so pretty Edward almost felt bad. But not enough to stop. Instead, he just thrust harder and began slowly stroking Jon’s cock, grinning at his desperate sobs into the pillow. “What a desperate, whiny little slut you are, puppy. You’ll do anything, huh?” Edward bites his shoulder and continues, “Scream for me. Scream my name as I cream you, bitch.”_ _ ____

 

 

__And he does. Jonathan screams and cries into the pillow, caution about his volume to the wind, as Edward ruthlessly fucks him and strokes his cock, knowing full well he may be simply left for a bit afterwards to suffer before Eddie let him come. He bites the pillow hard, tearing the cover, and screeches as Eddie comes in him again, his moan gruffer than usual. “You’re a bad boy, puppy. You earned this punishment, don’t whine about it.” His breathing was labored, but he didn’t stop, still grinding his dick into Jon’s ass. Jon had gone almost completely limp, exhausted and desperate, whimpering and sobbing into the torn pillow. Muffled pleas arose from him, and he pushed his hips back for some friction. “Hmm. Are you sorry, puppy?” Jonathan nodded vigorously, whining. “Are you gonna pull this shit again?” Jonathan shook his head hard. “Alright. I’ll let you come, then.” Edward rubbed the handprints on Jon’s ass and leaned back, pulling Jon with him so he was seated fully on his lap, dick buried inside him. Edward pulled the ring off of him, and Jonathan grabbed his arms as he squeezed his cock. “Come for me, slut,” Was whispered in his ear, and he screamed in relief as he did just that. Tears stained his face as he leaned back against Ed, rutting against his dick and riding out his hard orgasm. When he was finished, Eddie’s hand and lap, and the sheets, were covered in his cum, and he was leaning back and panting hard. “Aww, is my little puppy tired?” Eddie teased, kissing his neck gently. Jon just whined. Edward smiled and pulled out softly as he could, and laid Jon under the sheets. He’d clean them later. “Don’t pull that again, or you really will regret it, okay puppy?” He hums gently to him, kissing his cheek, but Jon had already passed out, a satisfied grin on his face._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If I missed something please tell me and i'll fix it!


End file.
